Shades of Lilac
by EASPOA
Summary: A few years have past since Chihiro has returned from the other world. On a school trip she encounters something that may reunite her with Haku. AN added 7-4-03
1. PrologueChapter 1

PAS: This is a joint fic w/ me and KK…I'm just uploading this first bit for the sake of uploading something. The fic doesn't have a title yet…hafta talk to KK bout that… 

This is a Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi or Spirited Away story (based on the Japanese version. Haven't seen the English version yet.)

Its short, yeah I know. It will take a while to update cuz KK's got to write the next part (actually have a bit after this chapter but KK has to write the part after that.)

~Untitled~

Prologue/Ch 1.

--------------------------Sen....----------------------

my name?  
who's name?  
_  
Water erupts around her, but it soon fades into air._

Her hair whips around her in a hurried whirlwind. 

Flying....she's flying.  
-----------Chihiro---------------------

who's voice?  
  
...hiro

...chihiro....

"Chihiro!"

__

She sat in the backseat of a gray car, watching the leaves whirl around the car wildly, clawing and lashing at the windows, angry that an foreign intruder had disturbed their rest. There was a clearing up ahead. 

"Anata! Slow down!"

A statue passed in the window, warning her of what was to come. 

Up ahead the forest clear to reveal a...

"Chihiro!" Masaki hissed. "You keep drifting off in the middle of the lecture. Sensei was just telling us about the little houses on the side of the road."

"Is there something wrong back there?" the teacher asked. 

"No!" Masaki quickly answered, "Nothing!"

The teacher gave them an odd look but continued with the lecture. "The small houses that line the road are made for the gods and spirits that live in the mountain that we are going to visit. Once we get to the lodge, you will ....." 

The teacher's voices faded into the background as Chihiro stared out at the tiny houses that zipped by. 

__

"What are those houses?" 

"They're shrines. People pray to them."

"Chihiro!" Masaki hissed again. "Snap out of it! We're here!"

Well That's it!

Posted 9/24/02


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is finally out! We still haven't figured out a name, so the fic is still nameless. Thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter. Really helped us get this next section written up. *wink wink nudge nudge* coughreviewcough 

Disclaimer (forgot this last time)- Not ours…wish Haku could be mine but he can't…

Chapter 2

Last Time: 

__

"Chihiro!" Masaki hissed again. "Snap out of it! We're here!"

~*~

"Mou, Chihiro," Masaki said as she flopped onto her temporary bed for the next week, "I don't know what gotten into you. You seem so distant lately."

Chihiro glanced at her friend as she began to move into the log cabin that she and her classmates would be sharing for the next week. She smiled wryly at her best friend who was watching her on the bunk. "I guess I get the top bunk," Chihiro said. 

"You still haven't answered my question yet! What is so important to think about that it causes you to drift off during Sensei's lecture? You've never done that before, or I haven't seen you do it at least," Masaki said as she rolled off the bed to start unpacking her things. The other girls who were supposed to share their cabin were outside watching the other kids, especially the boys, grab their things off the bus and lug them to their respected cabins. 

Chihiro was one of the few girls in their class not oogling boys. Instead she was daydreaming. And Masaki was determined to find out what she was daydreaming about. 

'Maybe it was a boyfriend? First love?' Masaki thought as Chihiro continued to unpack her things. Masaki was doing the same unconsciously but her mind was on Chihiro. 

Chihiro had never spoken about love and crushes to Masaki, except once. It was a short statement. Masaki couldn't recall Chihiro's exact words but they were about a dragon-boy, flying, and a faceless man from a dream. It was then that Masaki had decided Chihiro had a wild imagination; that or she was insane and hiding it well. The topic was rarely mentioned after Chihiro had first told Masaki, but sometimes Masaki couldn't help teasing Chihiro about her dream boy/dragon. That was what had compelled her to buy Chihiro that silly white jade necklace that happened to be shaped like a dragon for Chihiro's 14th birthday. Masaki had gotten it off some street peddler; it was cheap and Masaki had forgotten about her best friend's birthday until two hours before the party. So Masaki bought it and later teased Chihiro about taking her dream boy with her everywhere. As far as Masaki knew, Chihiro still had the necklace. She wasn't sure, though, if Chihiro still wore it everyday like she had when Masaki had first given it to her. 

Masaki was so involved with her thoughts that she didn't realize she had unpacked all her things until she heard giggling behind her. 

"Masaki-chan. You know you cannot unpack thin air. It is much to difficult."

"Chihiro! Stop teasing! And you still haven't answered me! What do you keep thinking about? Wait...it can't be, can it?" Masaki said, ending her statement with an air of mock-horror. 

"It can't be what?" Chihiro questioned. 

"You've got a boyfriend and you didn't even tell me!"

"What?! No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Chihiro said, horrified that Masaki suggested such a thing.

"Then what is so mind-boggling that you must constantly think about it?" Masaki asked. 

Chihiro sighed. Masaki was so persistent. If she didn't answer her question now, Masaki would keep asking her until she drove Chihiro insane. 

"I...I just get a weird feeling around here, that's all. I have these flashes of dreams. Its like I've been here before, when I was really little. That or some place similar to this. Its just I don't remember ever being here." 

"Well, nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you don't remember it. So it was probably a dream," Masaki said as she slid her empty bag under the bed and turned to face her friend. "Oh no, not again!" She exclaimed as she saw Chihiro slip into dream world again. 

__

Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you don't remember it. 

"Chihiro!" Masaki yelled into Chihiro's ear. "Wake up!"

"Ah!" Chihiro jumped at Masaki's yell. 

"Why do you keep doing that?" Masaki sighed. 

"That phrase, I've heard it before."

"Really? Whe…" 

Masaki was stopped in the middle of her sentence as one of their classmates rushed into the room. "Sensei's calling a meeting outside. Said it's about tonight's activities."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling us Ryoko!" Chihiro replied as she stood up.   
"Come on, let's go Masaki."  
"Okay. But you have to tell me more about it later on!" Masaki said as she lifted a finger and waved it in air.

Press the button! Make us happy! Feed the bottomless review pit. It has magical powers to speed up updates!

Oh yeah, the chapters seem a bit confusing…I bet question like "Where's Haku?" and "Is this a Haku/Chihiro fic?" are racing through your minds. Well….yes it is a Haku/Chihiro fic and Haku will be appearing in like…er…5 chapters in the future? Maybe more, maybe less….that all depends on how fast we write…how long we make the chapters (which is basically how fast we write) and your reviews! Inspire us to put Haku and Chihiro together quickly! Feed us!!!!

PAS: KK will be giving me weird looks for like…forever after she sees this post…and my…ranting…But she can't do anything bout is cuz I'm the Prez of EASPOA! Ohohohohooho! Enough ranting for today. Press the button and review! Then go and read the chapter again!

Posted 10/14/02 by PAS


	3. 10 reason plus 3 On Why it takes us so l...

Reasons why it take so long for us to update  
  
1. It's a joint fic- meaning after one of us writes a part, the other can't write because we're not physic and don't know what the other has written until we've read it.  
  
2. Bad memories- aka we don't remember every thing that happens in the movie, so if we want correct dialogue, we (mainly PAS) must go and check her DVD and find the correct dialogue. Yes, PAS does have an imported DVD (subbed) of Spirited Away.   
PAS: *taunts KK* and you don't!!  
  
3. It's a joint fic!! (again) - meaning...the other get to slaughter it till it bleeds to death, which involves the elaborate process of uncapping a red pen and slashing up the writing, while laughing sadistically and evilly.  
  
4. School...*buried under piles of books, papers, and stupid Power Point presentations*....need I say more?  
  
5. SAT's and PSAT's- *burns 10 Real SAT's book* evil evil book! Evil evil test!   
  
6. Pikachumaniac- the secretary of the EASPOA who get taunted by PAS and KK since she is also a reader of our story...so in order to uphold our name (and titles since we heard of PM's conspiracy to try and usurp our power) we cackle evilly and purposely tease her about withholding our chapters since she has to wait until we update till she can read the story.   
PM: *screaming* #%@$%&^%% NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!! actually I'm too busy trying to interpret Jackson's presidency...and squealing over seals *Yuki pops up* and writing my Seto x Ryou fic....and watching ice skating (Go Michelle Kwan! Go Todd Eldredge!) to care about your insignificant story *psychotic laughter*  
  
7. Slow- We are slow writers! If anyone read PAS's CCS fic, u know how slow she   
is....it took PAS like...er...a year till she finally got around to writing the last chapter of the story...and imagine...KK is twice as slow if you don't bug her, and nag her, and bug her, and nag her to work on the story! FYI, yes we do have about two or three chapter ahead that are written, but they don't get posted until we've written another chapter...meaning if we don't write...we have a few chapters buffer to post to mollify those of you *cough PM cough* who threaten to use violent measure to get us to update.   
PAS: *sobs* PM is holding my Shaman King hostage  
  
8. W-inds. - KK's obsession w/ w-inds., mainly Keita, seems to put a damper on our output time...  
PAS: *turns to see KK staring at her Keita poster and singing to w-inds.* See?  
  
9. KK is NEVER online!!! Most of the time when we discuss the story, its online...but since KK is nevveeeerrrrrrr online, its hard for PAS to discuss w/ her. School is not an option since PAS only sees KK for like....er...a minute during passing break from Per. 2 to Per. 3, and plus PM is usually there too...so we can't discuss much in a passing break w/out revealing too much to PM.  
  
10. We're lazy...end of story.  
  
11. School- *grim reaper of school comes running after PAS and KK*   
KK & PAS: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!   
KK: *laughs evilly* ohohohoho! *is outrunning PAS* my cross country skills are coming into use! The grim reaper of school will get you first PAS  
PAS: *screams as the grim reaper dumps chem. books on her* help!!!!!!!!!!!  
Well....there you are! Since PAS is the main writer of the story, and she's been caught by the grim reaper of school, so......   
  
12. It's a joint fic: So PAS has written the last chapter incorrectly and KK had to correct her.....sooo.....*see bonfire* bye bye 20 pages of work!!!!! Well.....that wasn't really 20 pages....but the last chapter PAS wrote was written incorrectly, meaning that it wasn't following the initial plot that KK & PAS had planned, so PAS has to re-write the whole chapter.  
  
Response to Reviews (Written by PAS):   
Aurani- Well, thanks for offering to your beta-skills, but KK like to slash up our stories until they bleed...so if see a lot of mistakes again, PAS gives you permission to attack KK and offer you skills once again.  
  
Miriel Sakamoto: Thanks! Well, hope to see your story soon!  
  
Cayenne- Yes, we are sadistic authors. Now, please go and read our profile and find out what EASPOA stands. *cough evilandsadisticpeopleofamerica cough*  
  
Aya- ....threatening me? Hmm...I'm not sure that motivates me to update more often...^^ Well...it only motivates me to fulfil my position as President of EASPOA. *is attacked by kitsune shonen with the torn off tail* AHHHHH!!! =P  
  
Argentum-Draco - wow...you must have very good typing skills and a lot of   
times....that or very good copy and pasting skills...I'll try our best to get "more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more more" of the story out "faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster faster" ^^ Now all you hafta do is bug KK to agree on the same thing  
  
And to everyone else: Glad ya'll like the story! We're working hard on the next chapter so please be patient and read it when it comes out! Can't give you an exact date when, because it's quarter finals right now, but soon! And yes, it will be a while till Haku comes, but since KK has seen all these reviews, she's trying to push up the Haku appearance. So there may be hope yet! And yes, It will be Haku x Chihiro so don't worry!  
Oh yeah, to those who bothered to read to the bottom, a small treat. Everyone seems to be confused w/ Chihiro's actions. So let me set things straight. Remember how she "forgot" Haku in the movie? From when she was little. Remember? Well, we're sorta doing the same thing. She hasn't seen Haku in such a long time, that her memories of Haku and the other world have sorta faded, and she can't seem to tell if they are dreams or memories. Did that clear up a lot of confusion? Hope it did!  
Posted 10-28-02 by PAS  
Written by PAS (now do you understand why its so crazy?) 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey all! I'm posting this w/out KK's consent...*glances around* she's not here is she?   
Well sorry for the delay...its too hard to write revisions . *glances at the page scrapped in sorrow*  
  
Hope you all like the next chapter!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
What happened last time...  
  
Nothing that happens is ever forgotten, even if you don't remember it.   
  
"Chihiro!" Masaki yelled into Chihiro's ear. "Wake up!"  
~*~  
  
"Ah!" Chihiro jumped at Masaki's yell.   
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Masaki sighed.   
  
"That phrase, I've heard it before."  
  
"Really? Whe..."   
  
Masaki was stopped in the middle of her sentence as one of their classmates rushed into the room. "Sensei's calling a meeting outside. Said it's about tonight's activities."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling us Ryoko!" Chihiro replied as she stood up.   
"Come on, let's go Masaki."  
"Okay. But you have to tell me more about it later on!" Masaki said as she lifted a finger and waved it in air.  
  
The three rushed over to the main area where the meeting was to be held, and found that sensei had already started.  
  
"Oh, Girls, just sit down where ever you like."  
With Sensei's words, Ryoko went back to where her group members were as Chihiro and Masaki sat down right at the spot.  
  
"Now, we will be cooking our own meals for tonight," Sensei announced, only to be met with a chorus of groans and "ehs?!"  
Sensei ignored his students and continued. "It's around 5 o' clock right now. If we start getting everything ready now, we will probably have dinner ready by 7PM."  
  
Sensei got out a clipboard with all the students' information was on.  
  
"Okay then. Group one through three will stay here and handle the food supplies that we have right now.  
Group four will go get wood for the fire, and group five will go and get water from the river. Groups have been assigned according to cabins. Groups one through three go and begin food preparations. Which ingredients that will be needed tonight have been posted by the food as well as the assignments for each group. Be sure to stay in a group, or at least in pairs. And try not to get lost. Just follow the paths."  
  
The class dispersed and Chihiro and Masaki returned their cabin. "What do we have to do?" Chihiro asked Masaki.  
  
"We have to get water," Masaki said as she read the posting. "You go get the bucket and I'll go get the map," Masaki instructed, "and we'll finish our discussion during our walk."  
  
Chihiro sighed and did as she set off to collect a bucket.   
  
"Mou Chihiro!" Masaki exclaimed, "why are you so clumsy!" She watched Chihiro narrowly miss a tree branch hanging over the pathway leading up a hillside to their goal, a large river that flowed from the mountain  
  
"You're one to talk," giggled Chihiro as she watched Masaki stumble over a rock that jutted out of the ground.   
  
Masaki turned to glare at Chihiro. "The only reason I tripped was because I was so busy looking out for you and not myself! Be grateful!"  
  
Chihiro giggled again. "Yes, of course Masaki." She continued down the path, leaving a sputtering and disoriented Masaki behind.  
  
Masaki huffed and stalked after Chihiro. "Chihiro! Wait for me!" she cried. When she caught up to her friend, Masaki shot Chihiro a withering glare at the girl who strolled down the path in a aloof, carefree manner.   
  
"Masaki! If you do not hurry, we will be the last ones to return to camp and everyone will be angry that dinner will be delayed for such a long time because you were playing with the rocks."  
  
Chihiro's companion growled with irritation. How could Chihiro have the audacity to tease her when she was just pestering her about her....what was she bugging Chihiro about again? Oh yeah! That!   
  
An evil grin spread across Masaki's face as she realized the conversation she and Chihiro had began was never finished. Plastering a saccharine smile to mask the mischievous one underneath, Masaki asked sweetly, "Ne, Chihiro, you never told me about your boyfriend."  
  
Masaki watched, soaking up the pleasure she felt when she saw Chihiro stumble and stammer at her question. She observed with great delight; that is until Chihiro, in all her clumsiness, tripped over an upraised root and tumbled down the hillside that the path was located on.  
  
"Chihirooo!!!!!"  
  
  
=P Great place to end right? Okay then, that's all for today! R+R please! We love to hear from all of you!  
Next chapter: Sen...  
  
Chihiro whirled around. "Who's there?!" she demanded.   
  
Sen...Is that Sen? Can you hear me Sen?  
  
^^ Chihiro seems to be haunted...or maybe its someone from her past? I'll leave you to ponder it out!  
  
Posted 11-18-02 by PAS 


	5. Chapter 4 Unedited

PAS here, posting solo again... Wow! We've finally updated! Actually...its more like I've finally updated since KK has not been writing. Geez...how long has it been? Oh yeah! We finally decided on a name! This is the unedited version. Well, enjoy! 

Shades of Lilac

Chapter 3 

Last time: 

_Masaki watched, soaking up the pleasure she felt when she saw Chihiro stumble and stammer at her question. She observed with great delight; that is until Chihiro, in all her clumsiness, tripped over an upraised root and tumbled down the hillside that the path was located on._

_"Chihirooo!!!!!"_

~*~

Masaki shrieked in shock as she watched her friend tumble down the hill. She started to pelt after Chihiro when something caught her eye. What was that flash of purple? Masaki paused but shook it off as she to the side of the path to check on her friend's condition, who currently lay at the bottom of the slope, next to the stream they had been searching headed towards.

"...hiro! Chihiro! Are you okay? Chihiro!"

Chihiro never heard Masaki's cries as she was lost in her thoughts. "What...what just happened? I was falling...I thought I was going to die, and then I'm on the ground, unharmed. I thought I was a feather...or like I was...flying..."

A vision suddenly hit her like a train, its potency so strong she curled up, trying to protect herself from it, but it kept its barrage. 

_Flying...she was flying...her hair whipping around her face...she could smell the blood in the air, its intensity only becoming stronger as she and her steed crashed into a wall, then falling through the fan in the air vent. She was tossed roughly as the dragon fell onto the floor. She could hear the voice of an old man cry out in shock._

The vision shifted violently and Chihiro heard a boy's voice. 

In _the name of the wind and water within thee...Unbind her._

_She could then feel herself running....running so fast it seem almost as if she was flying...she was fleeing from something, with someone...but she couldn't remember what or who..._

The vision ended as abruptly as it began. Chihiro slowly began to uncurl, afraid that another would suddenly hit her without her knowing. As she began to right herself, she noticed her surroundings. All she could see was purple. It was as if a barrier had formed around her as she fell, and it vibrated with different shades of purple. She could see magenta, violet, mauve, indigo, and lavender swirling around in one main color that reminded her of the lilacs that grew outside her window at home. The shades of lilacs swirling around her seemed to offer her comfort and protection, and now that she was safe, it was slowing fading. The magenta bleed into the mauve, then mixed with the indigo and lavender, and all the colors slowly fade into the lilac until it was the only color left. Then the lilac faded until it all seemed like an evanescent dream. 

"What...what was that? Where am I?" All that answered her was the sound of rushing water.

~*~

"Chihiro! Chihiro, are you okay?! You better be okay! Answer me! Chihiro!"

Masaki yelled down the steep hill, hoping that her friend was not serious injured. She paused waiting for an answer, but none came. 

"Oh my god, what if something happened? Chihiro!!!" 

Masaki sprang to her feet and whirled around, screaming in hysteria for help. "Someone! Help! Please! Help me! Anyone! Oh my god, oh my god. Someone help!!!!"

"What's wrong?" 

Masaki whirled in the direction of the voice. A boy and his friend came running up to her, their faces filled with concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It...it Chihiro! Oh my god, she's hurt! I...we...we...Help...I..."

"Calm down!" one of the boys said, shaking her shoulder gently. "Calm down and tell me what happened!"

Masaki took a deep breath and then said, "We were walking down the path and Chihiro tripped and fell down the hill! I can't see if she's ok and she won't answer me! What...what if something happened to her?! What if she's unconscious?! I...It...what if she..." Masaki broke off sobbing as she sank to her knees.

The first boy turned to his companion. "Go back and get a teacher! I'll stay here and wait for you."

His companion nodded and sprinted back to camp. The other boy turned and knelt by Masaki. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm sure your friends okay."

"But what...what if she broke her neck? Its...its all my fault!" Masaki wailed in between sobs.

The boy could do nothing but comfort the devastated girl. He didn't want to say anything because he wasn't sure if her friend was actually okay. The hill was steep, and the fall would be a violent one. 

~*~

Chihiro stood, slowly taking in her surroundings. "Where am I?" she muttered to herself. "What happened?"

Chihiro racked her brain as she continued to look around. When she tilted her head up to examine the sky, she remembered. "Oh yeah! I tripped on that stupid root and then I fell..." Chihiro trailed off, shocked as she examined the steep hill she fell from. It wasn't possible to survive a fall like that unscathed, but she somehow managed to.

Sen!

Chihiro gasped when she heard that name because it triggered another forgotten memory. 

_From now on, you will be called Sen. You got that? You're Sen. Answer me Sen!_

"Sen...that's me! I'm Sen. But why did I forget that?" Chihiro exclaimed.

Sen!

Chihiro spun around as she heard the voice begin to fade. "Chotto! Dare?"

No one answered her question. "Who's there?! What's going on? Is this someone's idea of a trick? Masaki? This isn't funny!"

And still no one answered her questions. She glared at the trees surrounding her, silently asking them if they had been the ones to talk to her. But, like any other tree, they remained silent. The only sound reaching her ears now was the sound of rushing water.

Sen!

Chihiro straitened in shock as she realized that the voice seem like rushing water. It was as if the river was talking. She could her the voice fading, drifting further into the forest, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running after the mysterious voice, moving deeper into the forest. 

Chihiro didn't know what was happening. Was it her, or did it seem like the branches were parting for her as she race by?

She kept running, even when she was swept up into another memory. 

_She could feel someone's hand clutching her wrist, tugging her along and they ran. She was running from something, a bird. And he was trying to help her. She didn't know who he was but he seemed familiar. And he was trying to help her..._

_They approached a bridge. "Hold your breath while we're on the bridge." It was that voice again, not the old lady's raspy voice but the smooth voice of that boy. "Even a tiny breath, the spell will break and the attendants will see you."_

_"I'm scared."_

_"Be calm...a deep breath."_

_Chihiro held her breath and stepped onto the bridge. _

Suddenly her vision shifted and it became daylight. 

_She was on the bridge again. Someone cloaked in black stood in the middle and she gave them a quick bow as she passed by._

_When she turned back to look for him, he was gone._

_Someone materialized behind her._

_"Follow me." And she obeyed._

_She was walking through bushes of flowers of all colors. Orange, pink, yellow, white...lilac..._

Chihiro is shaken out of her dreams as she stopped. She found herself facing a giant river. It was large in width, and the water rushed by violently. Water spilled over the edges, drenching the bank, creating a muddy mixture. Chihiro stared entranced at the river, watching the current splash against rocks. 

Suddenly, the current calmed and the water stopped flowing altogether. "What...What's going on?" Chihiro asked the forest as she approached the river. She kneeled on the banks, and cautiously, peered into the water.

Chihiro sighed in relief. She only saw herself in the water, not a mysterious spirit like she thought she would. Her reflection blurred as a leaf fell right in front of her face, causing ripples to vibrate through the water. When the water cleared, her reflection stared back at her, but something was different. It took her a moment to notice, but her reflection was wearing pink work clothes. "How..."

Chihiro never finished her question, for suddenly the water erupted in front of her. Chihiro flung herself back, her mouth open in a voiceless scream. Her eyes grew wider at the sight in front of her.

The face of an old man floated in the air, staring straight at her.

"I...I must be dreaming!" Chihiro exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. After she cleared her eyes, she gaped when she found that the face didn't' disappear.

Sen...

Chihiro shrieked when she heard the voice in her head. "Kyaa!! Bakemono!!!"

Sen...Bakemono ja nai...Don't you remember me?

"Wah...what do you mean!? I'm dreaming!"

Chihiro froze. Those words seemed familiar. 

_She was running as fast as she could. She had to get out of this creepy world. Her parents hadn't turned into pigs and there weren't spirits walking around the abandoned amusement park. Suddenly, she ran into an ocean. Shrieking, she scrambled back, only to find the river she thought was supposed to be there had turned a sea and city lights twinkled across the body of water. A ship slowly headed toward her._

_"I'm dreaming," she said as she crouched down, wishing it would all go away. "I'm dreaming and it will all go away."_

_Disappear...and she did..._

"Ahh! What going on!" Chihiro cried as she recovered from another memory. Chihiro stared at the floating face and squinted at the air around it which seemed to ripple every once in a while. 

Sen...

"Sen? Who's Sen?" Chihiro asked the spirited, fear and anguish evident in her voice. "Who are you?"

Sen...I see you don't remember me...

"Remember you?" Chihiro echoed, puzzled.

Let me revive you memories...

And with that statement, the river exploded and reached out to grab Chihiro.

"Kyaaaa!!"

The feeling of the water surrounding her body sent her mind into another flashback.

_"Heave! Heave!"_

_She pulled with all her might, following the orders barked at her. She sensed someone next to her, helping her pull the rope. _

_Suddenly, the pulling succeeded as mud gushed out and garbage flowed out._

_She still continued to pull on a piece of fishing line and then it gave way with a small "pop," and she was immersed in water. _

_As she floated in the water, she felt something make her way into her hands and someone faintly cry, "Sen! Daijoubu ka?!"   _

_The water flooded down and the voice of an elderly man said, "Good job..."_

_Someone yelled at her to get out of the way and she climbed down the side of the tub. The water in the tub rippled as a brown wrinkled face of an elderly man rose, then suddenly it exploded and a stream of water led by the face. Laughter filled the air and the stream of water headed out into the rain._

Chihiro stiffened in shock as she realized this river spirit and the one from her dream were one in the same. Then, she fainted. 

~*~

Masaki franticly searched the forest for Chihiro. Her teachers had wanted her to stay on higher ground while they looked for Chihiro, but Masaki insisted on looking for her friend. 

All of a sudden, a scream filled the air.

"Chihiro," Masaki whispered in shock. Then in a louder, more frantic voice, she cried, "Chihiro!!!"

Masaki pelted off in the direction of the cry, and subconsciously she noticed the teacher and the other students who were helping search for Chihiro follow her. She ran through the trees, wincing every once in a while as the branches reached out to scratch her face. The trees opened into a clearing and Masaki froze at what she saw.

On the ground by the rushing river, Chihiro's dragon pendant lay, with drops of water clinging to it.  

Masaki moved forward and knelt to pick up the necklace. She grasped it closed her heart and whispered, "Masaka...Chihiro..."

Tears fell from her eyes and blended with the river as it rushed up and lapped at her feet. A gentle hand fell on her shoulder.

"You better move back. We don't want you to fall into the river too."

Masaki peered blurrily into the face of the speaker and allowed him to pull her away gently. Faintly she heard the teachers discussing what they found and spread out to search the riverbank, but all she could think of was Chihiro. She tightened her hands around the necklace and as the same boy who helped her before wrapped his arms around her in comfort, she wept. 

~*~ Elsewhere ~*~

A figure observed the surrounding buildings. Finally. The person's lips moved and softly, a voice said, "I'm here to keep my promise."

Ooh...what happened to Chihiro? Who's the mysterious person at the end? Can you guess? Oh yeah, _Bakemono_ is ghost, _Bakemono ja nai_ means I'm not a ghost, _Daijoubu ka_ means Are you okay?; _Masaka_ = it can't be...and that's all my limited Japanese...I'll have to check w/ KK about my accuracy.

PAS: Blah...well I guess I should warn everyone that it'll probably be another 3 months before I update again...since its been a while since I've watched the movie. Need to rewatch it... Oh yeah...the last two flashback scenes were done without consulting the movie, so they will be inaccurate. After I force KK to edit this chapter, I'll try and post a final edition of the chapter and maybe the part of the chapter that I had to cut out and rewrite. 

If ya want me to write faster, guilt me into it in your reviews!! So Review!! Press the button! Make my day! Yes PAS is insane!!! If you haven't noticed this by now, you've been very unobservant. 

Advertisement: Review and then go and reread the story! Also check out other stories by members of the EASPOA! Check out EASPOA's Digimon story! Silly fun w/ a homicidal Jyou! Also, Yu-gi-oh fans check out Pikachumaniac's stories and CCS fans read Pinkangelsakura's story Finding Him! 

Posted 3/12/03 by PAS; Unedited chapter


	6. Author Note

Hey all….this is a quick author's note from PAS….

First I want to apologize. I'm really sorry about how this is taking so long to get out. I've planned out the next chapter, but I'm still waiting for KK to get me her notes…the chapter is almost done…or will be done…once KK gets me those notes! Or when I get fed up of waiting for her….which should be soon. And summer's here. Hopefully, that means more writing time, but I have to start working on my college essay…and scouting schools…sigh….who said senior year was easy?

I want to thank every single one of you who has reviewed, even when we're updating so slowly. It feels really nice to see a new review every now and then. I will try my best to try and get the next chapter soon.

Okay…well…the update most likely won't be this weekend. I'll be at Anime Expo in Anahiem w/ PM…try and look out for us if your there! I'll be the one dragging around the little brother while PM tries to sell him…any offers?

Well…that's all for now…so as not to make you read this AN for nothing, I'll leave you with a little tidbit of the next chapter. 

~*~ Preview of Ch 5

The crowds whispered, gossip spreading through the masses, flowing like coloring spreads in water. Initially concentrated in one spot, but slowly spreading till it changed the color of water.

That one concentrated drop of coloring was a young boy with hair falling just past his chin and intense olive green eyes walked down the street in old Japanese style work clothes.

People who saw the boy turned and whispered to their companions. Everyone walking down the street wondered about the boy walking down the street. They wondered about his past, why he was dressed as he was, why he was alone, where he came from, but most importantly of all, why he was randomly approaching people, asking them a question, and why continued to do so even though every attempt was met with rude failure.


End file.
